He's Mine!
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Thor never had a problem with Baldur until he starts showing a slight interest in Loki. This cause Thor to become angry and more possessive of the slightly fairer god. How will Loki take it finding he's a toy between two idiots in his opinion


**Arashi: This is a request for Queen Hobbit22 wanting a possessive Thor/Loki. I came up more with the rest including Baldur which can be found also in the Norse Myth and marvel though I decide more with myth version in a way.**

 **Disclaimer: Thor and characters belong to Marvel. Just own the plot. There is no money made off this fic.**

He's Mine!

Summary: Thor never had a problem with Baldur until he starts showing a slight interest in Loki. This only causes Thor to become angry and more possessive of the slightly fairer god. How will Loki take it finding he's a toy between two idiots in his opinion?

Warnings: Implied Pseudo-incest, slash, language, possessive/jealous Thor, annoyed Loki, ooc, implied sexual tensions, sexual innuendos, shapeshift, minor gender bend Loki

* * *

"A bite won't hurt you, little Trickster," A deep velvet voice croons stops Thor in his track.

His blue eyes begin to narrow hearing the voice of one of his younger brothers follow by the other.

"Really Baldur you are a twit."

Silence. Soon a moan of pleasure peeks out, as the other male voice a hint softer than the first replies. "That does taste good."

"WHAT?" Thor roars rushing over to the closed doors opening it to find a brunette hair man with blue eyes and a raven one with green eyes stare at him with some fruit in between them as they each hold a book in one hand and the other a piece of fruit.

"What do you want Thor," the raven drawls as the brunette snorts munching on the fruit.

"What in Odin's name going on here?" Thor rasp, angry bubbling in his stomach as he gaze between the two finding it odd they aren't at each other's throats.

"Studying and eating a light snack before lunch," the brunette answers cheekily, licking his fingers before turning his head to gaze at the other. "So Loki I was right, eh?"

"Shut up Baldur," Loki quips, a hint of pink forming in his cheeks turning another page.

Baldur snorts leaning against Loki not even paying attention to their eldest brother who stares at the two of them. Not knowing inside the older god is anger brewing with jealousy and possessiveness.

Thor turns around. A red haze falls in front of him. The urge to turn around and pulverize Baldur aches in his chest. Loki is his! Wait since when did he start consider Loki as his? Could it be when he came back from a minor mission appearing as a girl due to his shapeshift abilities? The blond let the memories come back to his mind when he begin to notice his feelings change from brotherly to something more for Loki.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Walking through the halls, Thor half listens to Sif and the warrior three talk about the latest battles they gone through along with future training tactics to be made. 'I hope Loki is alright in his mission. I should have pleaded with father for me to go with him as back up or something. I know he can do his magic even if it's strange at times.' Thor muses sadly missing his younger brother while his other younger brother Baldur shouts out in the distance._

 _"MOTHER, LOKI IS BACK!"_

 _The sight of Frigga walking quickly with a wide smile to greet the youngest of her three sons warms Thor's heart. It's no secret that in a way Loki is her favorite. Much like he is when it comes to Odin._

 _Wanting to see Loki himself, Thor nods to his friends following at a leisure pace until he is outside where he finds Frigga giving a proud smile almost a gleam of mischief in her eyes looking at a slim, dark hair beauty. He looks appreciatively at the fair creature. He definitely would love to talk with her._

 _"What do you think mother?" the female voice purrs as green orbs grow wider._

 _"I see your lessons have done you well, Loki."_

 _'LOKI?' Thor's mouth drop after hearing his brother's name. 'How is that him? This fair creature is a wonder beyond he ever seen. Hel, she's more beautiful than Lady Sif!'_

 _Loki gazes at him giving a coy smile and wink before leaving with their mother and changing back into his male form. Thor tilts his head unable to look away from his brother's ass and wanting to tap it still._

 _'Even as a man or woman he's beautiful. Wait why am I thinking about Loki this way? He's my brother?! Norms help me!' Thor thinks panicking and even more confuse what these new feelings he's having about the raven man._

 _***end of flashback***_

"Loki your hair is as the finest silk much softer than Sif's blond locks." Baldur croons making Thor to grind his teeth and pulled out of the memory.

"Hn."

"What shall we do tonight? Take a stroll, feed Fen-"

"BALDUR," Thor roars spinning around and storms to the brunette lifting up by the tunic he's wearing glaring daggers. "LOKI is mine!"

"If you say so though I think he's currently mine, brother," Baldur replies narrowing his eyes.

Loki glances up placing a palm under his chin. The feeling he's a toy between two bumbling idiots. He belongs to no one. Well probably at times but then there are times he rather spends with Baldur or Thor depending which mood he's in. now getting bored and peeved, he decides to slip out of the room stumbling into Frigga who raise a brow at her son.

"Baldur and Thor being fools more than usual mother," Loki answers with a shrug.

"Ah…." The woman wisely hums with a headshake figuring Loki will get why his two brothers are fighting over him in his own time.

* * *

 **Arashi: I'm slowly getting adjusting to writing Loki even as with Thor. Baldur I kind of enjoyed writing since in his description he's always happy and all. So I figure ad a bit of a mischief/playful side to him as well. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
